Thirty Six Minutes
by shatteredjewels
Summary: She sees him in an airport after so many years, and now Sakura only has thirty-six minutes to make him come home.  AU, SasuSaku.


Sasuke disliked airports. He traveled frequently on company business, but never got accustomed to the stress. He hated the lines, he hated the people invading his personal space, he hated the security guards and their scrutinizing stares. He hated waiting in the gates for the planes to arrive, where people would often venture forth to talk to him. Mostly, Sasuke just hated people in general.

He'd found, over the years, that keeping a sudoku book with him lessened his irritation. It distracted him from the passing hours and generally kept everyone at bay.

"Holy shit, no way! _Sasuke_?"

But not today.

Reflexes Sasuke didn't know still existed jerked him to source of that incredulous voice. His eyes panned up, first noticing the dark jeans and purple carry-ons before seeing pink hair and wide green eyes. She still looked young. Her short hair was pulled back from her face and secured with sparkly hair clips; bright flowers decorated her small suitcase and matching messenger bag. He kept his voice smooth, attempting to cover his shock. "Sakura."

She collapsed into the seat across from him. "What're the odds I'd find you here? Naruto's gonna _flip_ when I tell him."

Sasuke kept his face indifferent as her eyes scanned him from head to toe. Her examination complete, she smirked, "You look awful."

He grimaced. She grinned.

"So," she said, slipping off her messenger bag and stacking it on top of her suitcase, "I haven't seen you in ages. What've you been up to?"

Sasuke didn't want to have this conversation. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked, turning back to his book and marking a number on the sudoku, like even after so many years, she was just a blip in his thoughts. He put two fives in one box, but she didn't have to know that.

"Nope!" Her voice was far too cheerful. "I flew in for a medical conference, and it doesn't start till tomorrow, so all I've got to do is watch TV in my hotel room. And I'm in no rush for that so you're gonna enjoy my company for the next," she twisted to check the airport monitor, "thirty-six minutes!"

Sasuke sighed, and stuck his pen in the book to mark his place before closing it. It appeared she hadn't changed, which meant he'd never get rid of her. Best to just play along. "How have you been?" he inquired politely.

She answered by standing up and slinging her messenger bag back over her shoulder and taking a few steps away from him. He blinked.

She looked back. "C'mon, there's a sandwich stand over there. Let's get something to eat before you go!"

She took a few more steps, and then turned her head again to stare where he still sat. "Don't make me drag you."

"I'll miss my plane."

"You will not! The stand's like, twenty feet away and you don't leave for forever! Just c'mon!"

Sasuke didn't move.

"I'll bribe the guy working and get you extra tomatoes on your sandwich."

After all these years, she still remembered. Well, if tomatoes were involved…

He stood, extended the handle of his carry-on, and easily caught up to her. They walked side by side down the terminal to the stand; Sakura chattered the whole way.

"So much has been going on lately! Let's see… Shikamaru and Ino have another kid. A baby girl, and she's already got Shikamaru wrapped around her pinky finger. Naruto and Gaara opened their own Dojo, which is bizarre in so many ways; who would of thought they'd end up as business partners? Choji opened his own restaurant; he's married too, and you should see his wife, she's ridiculously gorgeous. And Neji got married! To Tenten!"

Sasuke almost choked on the soda he'd purchased to sip while the kid working the stand built his sandwich, complete with the promised extra tomatoes. "The Hyuuga family approved that match?"

Sakura giggled. "Oh yes they did. Trust me, they've got bigger problems to handle. Hinata's dating Naruto."

This time, Sasuke almost dropped the sandwich being handed to him. He was disconcerted at his lack of control. But on the other hand… "_Naruto?"_

"Well, it's not much of a surprise. She's been half in love with him since second grade, and he _finally_ noticed."

"I can't imagine Hiashi taking that well."

"Eh, he'll get over it!" Sakura struggled a moment, juggling her suitcase and sandwich. With a long-suffering sigh, Sasuke reached over and pulled her suitcase from her, easily stacking in on top of his own to drag. She flashed him a brilliant smile, unwrapped her sandwich, and took a bite. "Yeah, I think Hyuuga-san will get over it. He tried to forbid her to see him, and she threw the most epic fit ever. First time she's ever lost her temper with her father. It made an impression."

Sasuke shook his head. They reached his gate, and he glanced at his watch. Thirteen minutes left.

Sakura's former seat was filled, so she settled next to Sasuke now. "Who else do you need to know about… I'm obviously fine; you've heard about Naruto now… Anyone else?"

Sasuke took another bite of his sandwich and sip of soda. He almost didn't want to ask, but chances like this were so rare…

Sakura knew without him even saying the words. "Your parents are well. I see them at dinner parties sometimes. But…" Here, for the first time, she looked uncomfortable. Sasuke turned, concerned. She reached her right hand over to grip her left arm, an old habit he recognized from childhood.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer.

Her voice was softer now. "It's Itachi. He's sick."

Sasuke's hand clenched around the bottle in his hand.

"They haven't publicly announced anything yet, but Shishou is treating him, so I've seen his charts. They don't know exactly what's causing it, but his body is just… shutting down. In some ways, it's like cancer, but they haven't found a tumor yet."

Sasuke's bottle cracked as he dented the sides. Sakura rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke set the bottle down; somehow she always made him lose his careful control. Somehow, she always wriggled her way in.

"You know Sasuke," she said, still rubbing her arm. She didn't meet his eyes. "You could always… come home."

He froze.

"You know I can't do that," he voice was rougher now. Most people wouldn't hear the difference, but she would. "I can't ever go back."

She sighed. "Things would be different, now. Your parents… They've changed, since Itachi got sick. I don't see them often, but when I do, I can tell. They need you to come home."

Silence descended.

She broke it, dropping her arm, and turning to face him again. He half-expected there to be tears in her eyes, but instead, he found blazing determination. He was surprised, but pleased. She'd grown.

"You could come home. We all miss you. Even if your parents are mad; hell, most of us piss off our parents on a daily basis. Look at Hinata, for crying out loud. You really want to be out-done by a Hyuuga, Uchiha? Where's your damn pride?"

Sasuke was slightly stunned by the comparison.

"Naruto misses you. Kakashi misses you. I'm pretty sure even Sai wouldn't mind you coming home. Just come back, Sasuke. Just come home."

She laid a hand of Sasuke's arm. He flinched. She stubbornly kept it there, staring him down. The seconds passed.

"Now boarding all passengers in Zone 1. All passengers in Zone 1, please report to the boarding area."

Sakura glanced over at the gate, and something changed in her eyes. Something like defeat. "Or not," she said with a sigh, letting her hand drop.

Sasuke did not like that expression. Having her here, acting exactly the same after all this time…

It felt like… home. Much more than his sterile apartment ever had.

Silently, he gathered his things and stood, looking down to where she was picking at her fingernails, still dejected. "Why do you even care?"

She looked up, and smiled. It was pained. "I meant what I said the night you left. I still mean it."

He nodded, and turned to walk to the plane. He hesitated, and turned back. "Sakura."

Her head jerked to him.

"Is your number still the same?"

Her eyes changed again, becoming warm and beautiful and just how he remembered them. "Yeah. It's never changed."

He nodded. "I'll call you soon. We'll talk. And maybe… Maybe I can come back."

The smile on her face was dazzling. She leapt to her feet, nearing knocking over another passenger trying to get in line, and was on Sasuke so quickly he staggered back. "Thank you, Sasuke," she breathed, her arms squeezing him tightly. His arms moved of their own accord, lightly encircling her back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He gently pushed her back after the hug. "No, Sakura," he said, voice low and filled with conviction. "Thank you."

He pulled back and moved to the gate. Sakura waved wildly while he scanned his ticket and walked onto the plane. He nodded in return.

If she was there, maybe, just maybe, after all these years, he could go back.

He could go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

First of five fics written for SasuSaku month over on LJ. The theme for this one was Chance Meetings, the Prompt was Home. Tweaked a couple little things, but didn't change much. Enjoy, and don't forget, reviews make me smile!

SJ


End file.
